Because of their relative low cost and the desirable handling properties they provide to polymer insulated magnet wire, nylon topcoats have been used in the magnet wire area for several years. However, such coatings are not without problems. For example, on high temperature wire such as magnet wire coated with polyester base coats, nylon overcoats have suffered from such things as ring cracks (circular cracks perpendicular to the major axis of the coated wire) particularly in dry weather and such cracks can cause catastrophic wire failure. Furthermore, because of the relatively low solidification point of nylon, temperature changes can cause great difficulty in providing a smooth coating on wire. Part of this problem results from the fact that when applying plural coatings of the nylon, successive coats redissolve previously applied coats, thus producing smoothness problems.
Accordingly, what is needed in this art is a nylon composition which overcomes such problems.